The present invention relates to a fishing weight and, more particularly, to an environmentally safe fishing weight.
For many years fishing weights have been made of lead. They are made in various sizes such as one ounce, two ounces, etc., and are used to prevent fishing lines, hooks, and nets from floating on the top of the water. The weights cause the lines, hooks, and nets to remain below the water surface. The weights often drop to the bottom of the sea.
There exists a real danger of lead poisoning and/or contamination due to handling and use of such lead fishing weights and the proximity of lead weights to fishing tackle and caught fish. There also exists the danger of lead contamination in the water due to lost lead weights. Fishermen frequently handle lead weights and their catch with lead contaminated hands, or will eat hand-held food (sandwiches, etc. ) with lead contaminated hands. In addition, lead fishing weights stored around the house, in basements or sheds, are a health hazard to children who will find and play with them or put them to their mouth.
Applying a protective coating onto lead fishing weights will reduce the dangers of lead contamination temporarily. However, any damage to the coating, which is bound to occur with usage, will expose the bare lead and endanger both the user and the environment because of lead contamination.